


sleepwalking

by ximiun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanyeol sleepwalks, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximiun/pseuds/ximiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon hears chanyeol mumbling things, something about a cat and how he likes to watch american soap operas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepwalking

its four am when junmyeon hears glass break and he immediately jumps from the bed to his feet. he looks down and notices chanyeol is missing from their bed. 

“not again,” he sighs before slowly making his way towards where the sound came from. this is the third time this month chanyeol (although he denies it) has sleepwalked and broken something. 

junmyeon knows better than to wake someone up while sleepwalking, so he carefully walks chanyeol back to bed. and chanyeol tends to snuggle him as close as humanly possible after he settles next to him.

he finds chanyeol standing next to the counter, lost in his sleep, and broken glass at his feet. he quickly rushes next to him and slowly pulls him back so no injuries occur. he begins guiding chanyeol to their room, slowly, so he doesnt wake up.

“myeon~~~,” junmyeon stops and looks up at his boyfriend “myeon~~.” escapse chanyeols lips again and junmyeon cant fight back a smile. chanyeol saying ‘myeon’ with a sleepy voice is melting his heart. 

he eventually makes it back to their room, carefully pushing chanyeol back onto the bed. before he walks over to his side of the bed, junmyeon hears chanyeol mumbling things, something about a cat and how he likes to watch american soap operas. he giggles to himself and makes his way to his side of the bed, settling in and expecting chanyeol to wrap his long limbs around him.

junmyeon feels the familar warmth of chanyeols body against his, he relaxes into the touch and smiles. he slowly starts to doze off but chanyeol starts mumbling things again.

this time its not about cats, or american soap operas, but about how much chanyeol loves junmyeon. 

“i love you, myeon.” junmyeon smiles to himself again and pushes himself even closer to chanyeols body. “i love you too, chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> nothing special i just love suchan


End file.
